The present invention relates generally to pointing devices for displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to virtual pointing devices for displays.
Computers and computer displays are increasingly being used in environments where control of the computer using conventional input devices such as a keyboard and pointing devices such as a mouse is impractical or even dangerous. For example, automobile manufacturers are now incorporating computer displays in their vehicles, for example as a screen in the dashboard or even projected upon the windshield in the form of a heads-up display.